The Tailor Shop on Koga
by PurebloodPrincessYuuki
Summary: Tomoe Tachibana was Koga's skilled tailor. Her life was perfect expect for one flaw. What will Tomoe do to fix it? Song-Fic.


**Hey peoples, PurebloodPrincessYuuki's here and with a new story!**

**I had this in my documents and decided to post it up here. It was inspired by a song I've been listening to for a while and decided to write a fanfic about it!**

**I'm saying this right now: this story revolves mostly around Tomoe Tachibana and she will be OOC at some points, so please bear with me.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Deep in the country of Japan there was a village named Koga. It was a small, but simple village filled with homes, a marketplace, and the village's famous tailor shop.<p>

The tailor shop was run by young Tomoe Tachibana, a woman of grace and skill. She was a talented tailor, making several ensembles in only a matter of days. She also had a good attitude, nothing seemed impossible for her. Everything seemed perfect for her, except one thing.

Tomoe's love, an American man named Derek Stiles, was always unfaithful to her. She couldn't understand why though. Tomoe was a beautiful girl with flawless fair skin, lovely purple eyes, and long silky black hair. Any man would be lucky to have her, so why wasn't Derek happy that he did?

"Even though he has someone like me he never comes home," Tomoe sighed one day in her tailor shop. Although the thought weighed heavily on her mind she didn't let it interfere with her work. With the sewing scissors in hand she continued her work. Everytime Tomoe tailored with those scissors it reminded her of her mother. Her mother passed it on to her and always told her, "The more you sharpen, the better it cuts." Even though Tomoe's mother was no longer alive, remembering her wise words gave her a peace of mind and then resumed her usual business.

The next day was like any other day in the village: peaceful and serene. Tomoe decided that today seemed like a good day to take a stroll around the village, but soon regretted it was soon as she made it to the main street.

Tomoe saw Derek there, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanying a young woman with alluring jade green eyes and long golden hair held up by a ribbon that matched her mint green kimono. The woman looked perfect, but not as perfect as Tomoe herself, but nonetheless the mysterious woman was beautiful enough to grab hold of Derek's attention. Together they walked down the street, not even aware that Tomoe was right behind them. Both seemed off in their own little world as the woman's delicate hand intertwined with Derek's, faces tinted rose pink, and, to Tomoe's horror, sharing tender kisses along the way.

Tomoe couldn't bear to witness any more of their love scene and quickly departed from the area. As soon as she was in the privacy of her own tailor shop she no longer held her emotions in as tears spilled from her violet eyes. "H-how could he d-do that?" she sobbed as the scene of Derek and the young woman played over and over in her mind. Each thought was like a stab in her heart as her soul bled in the form of salty agony.

Just as she thought that nothing would rid that memory from her mind she saw a faint gleam from the corner of her eye. Lying on her small table were her silver sewing scissors which seemed to beckon her. Seeing the metal blades made Tomoe remember that as a tailor she must get her work done, no matter how she felt or what thoughts raced through her mind. With a shaky breath, Tomoe walked over to retrieve the sewing scissors and sat down on the floor to start tailoring the kimono that she placed in front of herself. With a tear stained face she looked down at the scissors and remembered her mother's words saying, "The more you sharpen, the better it cuts." After that she proceeded to work on her important assignment.

The next day wasn't like any other day in the village. Word got out that a crime was committed, a murder of a young woman it seemed. Since no situation like this has ever happened before it made people a little uneasy to go outside. However, that didn't stop people like Tomoe from taking a stroll around the village. As she passed by one of the village's bridges she happened to see a familiar head of brown locks there. Tomoe veered her head to see that it was Derek himself occupying the bridge area. Instead of his usual warm smile, a painful expression took its place; tears instead of happiness filled his chocolate brown eyes.

Tomoe was a little worried to see Derek's gloomy expression and was about to take a step forward when she saw a thin arm wrap around his shoulder. Tomoe took a side-step to see whose arm it was around Derek and what was revealed was a young woman. This woman was different from yesterday with soft burnt auburn eyes, beautiful wavy strawberry blonde hair, and wearing a yellow kimono with an amazing lavender sash. It seemed like the young woman was comforting him about whatever seemed to be troubling him and gradually his mood began to alleviate a bit. Tomoe let out a sigh of relief as Derek began to look better, but her mood changed as soon as she saw him wrap an arm around the young woman and gently kissed her head. The young woman, happy to have succeeded in her task, giggled and leaned on Derek affectionately.

This scene was just as painful for Tomoe to watch and little by little began to walk backward before whipping around, almost quickly departing to her tailor shop while crying along the way. By the time she made it to the tailor shop her tears had ceased, but the pain in her heart didn't. "Why Derek, why did you do this to me again?" she uttered shakily. It was unbearable to witness Derek displaying affection for the woman yesterday, much less today's. The barely healed wound on Tomoe's heart seemed to re-open again and once more, cried along with its being. As Tomoe slumped to the floor in despair her hand came in touch with a cold object.

Wondering what she came across she wrapped her fingers around the object and brought it to eye view. Clutched in her hand was her sewing scissors, sharp and ready to be used. The cool metal blades seemed to ease Tomoe's heartache a bit was it reminded her once again that she had work to do. Only getting up to grab fabric, Tomoe fitted her fingers through the holes of her sewing scissors and uttered her mother's words, "The more you sharpen, the better it cuts," and began to work on a sash.

The day after wasn't better that yesterday. News got around that another villager was murdered and it was a woman as well. As Tomoe took her usual stroll she noticed that people were hesitant to go outside; some people peeked outside through windows and only a few shops were open, particularly the hairpin shop where she saw Derek standing in front of. Just like yesterday, he wasn't alone, only instead it wasn't a woman. Accompanying Derek was a girl much younger than the previous ones with long pale blonde hair, big childlike rose pink eyes, and sporting a soft pink kimono. The young girl's expression was dark at first, but changed as Derek bought her a matching pink hairpin and placed it carefully in her hair. Happy with her gift, she proceeded to give Derek a hug which e warmly returned back.

After witnessing Derek and the young girl, without a word or action, Tomoe turned and returned to the only place where she could be in peace. When she made it to the tailor shop her emotions and her mind were swirling. She wasn't crying, nor in pain, instead she was outraged. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me a third time and with a young girl, you really are an indiscriminate man," she fumed in a soft, yet curt voice. She couldn't believe that Derek was so unfaithful that he stooped so low as to cheat on her with a child! Tomoe needed something, anything to distract her mind from the mental image and quickly darted to retrieve her sewing scissors that were lying on her table. When she picked them up her anger melted as she noticed that the scissors were a peculiar burgundy color. Were they always this color, she thought to herself, but shrugged it off without a second though. Murmuring her mother's words a third time these past three days, "The more you sharpen, the better it cuts," she began to work hard.

Time passed and morning soon came, the sunrise illuminating the walls of Tomoe's tailor shop in soft rays through the windows. Inside Tomoe stood with a satisfied smile as she gazed at her masterpiece. After three days of hard labor she finally finished her work. She quickly discarded the red kimono she wore and slipped on the ones she made, ambling her way to the full length mirror to examine herself. The mirror displayed Tomoe wearing a mint green kimono, lavender sash, and a pink hairpin as a finishing touch in her midnight hair.

Tomoe felt a surge of pride with her creation, the way it turned her from a skilled tailor to the kind of girl Derek likes. Well Derek, if you're not going to come to me then I'll come meet you, Tomoe thought as she made preparations to find him. Before she left she picked up her sewing scissors from the floor and held them lovingly in her hand. She was so thankful for them for it was because of them she was able to achieve her goal. Now Tomoe saw why her mother cared for the scissors the way she did as she smiled to herself in the mirror. Now the only thing left to do was present herself to her love. "Well, how is it? Aren't I beautiful?" Tomoe questioned as though Derek was there. She took one last look in the mirror and quickly departed out of the tailor shop with her scissors in tow.

Another day came and left, but there wasn't any improvement from the previous ones, actually it was beyond worse. The grave news today was that another person was murdered, this time a man. An entire family of four was killed off in one week by someone and none of the villagers knew who it was. Everyone knew the family personally and knew of each members' kind demeanor: the loving mother, the caring elder daughter, the bubbly second daughter, and the warm father. If a family as altruistic as them was massacred then who knows which innocent life will be lost next? In only a matter of days the four heinous homicides turned the village of Koga went from peaceful to chaotic. The streets that were once vibrant and lively with shops and people now was on lockdown with villager locking themselves up in their homes until the cold-blooded culprit was found.

Meanwhile, in the tailor shop, Tomoe wasn't bothered at all with the town's problem; instead she was dealing with one of her own. She was a little annoyed from yesterday's meeting with Derek that was supposed to be the most special moment of her life. How rude, Tomoe thought as the memory came to mind.

*Flashback*

"Derek!" Tomoe called out as she saw him standing in front of the village's shrine and rushed over to him.

Derek snapped out of what seemed like a daze and was face-to-face with Tomoe. "Oh, hello Lady…umm…," he hesitated. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Aww, stop joking around. It's me, Tomoe," Tomoe said.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tomoe," Derek replied with a sincere smile while Tomoe gawked at him lividly.

"Derek, lying is not the path or honor," Tomoe said sternly. "You already know who I am."

"No really, I believe that this is the first time we've met. Or maybe we have, but I just can't remember you, sorry," Derek grinned a bit embarrassed. Something inside of Tomoe had snapped after hearing Derek's reply, but hid it under a calm expression as she clutched her sewing scissors almost painfully in her hand, waiting to be used.

*End flashback*

Tomoe was still miffed by the way Derek treated and looked at her as though she was a stranger, even trying to pretend he didn't know her, but brushed it off. She had a lot of work to do and didn't have time to let petty ignorance get to her. Picking up her sewing scissors from beside her, now painted crimson, she smiled and repeated her mother's words one more time in a sing-song voice, "The more you sharpen, the better it cuts," and proceeded to do her daily work, unaware of the four lifeless corpses around her.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Did you figure it out? When I posted it on deviantART it threw a curveball at everyone lol<strong>

**This song-fic was based on Luka Megurine's song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". When I saw it on YouTube I immediately thought of Tomoe Tachibana and decided to write a story using her.  
><strong>**  
>Oh yeah, try and see if you can guess who I used in this story for the women. Good luck! :)<strong>


End file.
